User talk:Walking On Sunshine
Welcome Hello, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Hino Akane page. Please read the rules for this wiki before editing further. Feel free to leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Shadowneko (talk) 05:01, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Do not Block to our I do not allow anyone to come to our blog. Bestfan2006 stuff Hi It didn't seem like he was doing bad things but I still had to ban him on suspicion of being a previously banned user named "BestRCH" who was banned for spamming the trivia section of alot of pages with useless stuff. I then had to keep banning his names for basically what amounts to "ban evasion" several times. Shadowneko (talk) 13:11, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Yes, i have Yes, i have this picture (Metamorphose with Nozomi in a rabbit disguise) and i post on the wiki now ^-^ The lover of the magical girls! Cure Juliominako! (talk) 20:04, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Minor warning Hi, I have seen you uploading pictures with subtitiles in it, and I would probably say that I don't want those types of images because we don't allow them here, so if I see them again, I would delete them, and the more you upload, I might give out a short-time ban. Thanks. Cure Coco (talk) 04:42, November 9, 2013 (UTC) : Hello there, I found another pic you uploaded has subtitiles in it, so I deleted it. I hope me and the admins won't see anymore pics with subs, thanks. Ruby999000 (talk) 03:00, November 30, 2013 (UTC) i only replace one i only replace the beat up thing image, because mine is in full screne and you cut a lot of backroung, sorry and thanks The lover of the magical girls! Cure Juliominako! (talk) 15:36, November 26, 2013 (UTC) some nerve to remove episode 1 pictures you have some nerve to remove my pictures from episode 1 of splash star they were perfectly fine tll you ruin you by removing it im following other wikis what they do add pictures to the summary geez (Lol-ionel! (talk) 02:39, January 5, 2014 (UTC)) re:pictures well someone removed my pictures from splash star episode 1 it ws you then who? (Lol-ionel! (talk) 11:21, January 5, 2014 (UTC)) passion dynamite I don't believe it needs a page, I have to agree with you, because it is just a sub-attack, so I think if we just write the description on the Megumi page, in the Cherry Flamengo part, it is just fine. Cure Coco (talk) 17:27, February 16, 2014 (UTC) :like coco I think it should be added to the page of the main attack. If you want to point it out to me you can mark it with the template which marks it as a canadate for deletion. I'm kinda behind on those but I'm working on killing all the photos there. Shadowneko (talk) 17:52, February 24, 2014 (UTC) ::after looking at the page I deleted it for lack of content(one picture, one video and no decriptions!). Someone seriously needs a lesson on how to make a page around here insted of just making blank sections for me and coco to fill in. Shadowneko (talk) 17:57, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Hi sunshine I took care of his mess and he got banned for three days for ignoring my warning about page creation. Shadowneko (talk) 17:46, February 25, 2014 (UTC) egret Hi, oh I see, and thank you for telling me. I haven't gone to any official pages in a long time, but I though people guessed about the messages which really was not good for the wiki. Cure Coco (talk) 15:02, March 2, 2014 (UTC) cure aqua how do you know if cure aqua will appear in episode 7 as the new messager? (Lol-ionel! (talk) 00:18, March 9, 2014 (UTC)) Hi how are ya? I saw that he was back but he tried to erase the message you sent me. It's like he thought that I couldn't view the history so I banned him for a couple of hours just for messing with my talk page. He'll probably be back later today tho. Shadowneko (talk) 15:05, March 10, 2014 (UTC) cure pine? cure melody huh next week is cure pine on the Wikipedia it says cure melody celebrates the 10th Anniversary message if you got this from the official website then it must be false that cure melody wont be next week episode celebrating That's what I got from Asahi, so Pine's more than likely true Walking On Sunshine (talk) 00:23, March 16, 2014 (UTC) name your pictures hi walking on sunshine i notice the uploads on the dvd pictures but you could please like name them instead of numbers its hard to look for the image if its in numbers and not in a name example cure ace attacks PNG added to her page if this was added to an episode the user would look up the name of the image so in future for you it would be good to name the pictures thank you (Lol-ionel! (talk) 20:34, March 29, 2014 (UTC)) that was a mistake scene i saw you got yourself (-40) why did you remove my mistake section on episode 08 you gave your self -40 I didn't delete it. I just moved it to the Trivia section and fixed some of the wording. Walking On Sunshine (talk) 03:39, March 30, 2014 (UTC) read the talk page read the talk page or leave a message on it beforfe undoing things (Lol-ionel! (talk) 04:59, April 2, 2014 (UTC)) kinda is. Shadowneko (talk) 01:10, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Commendation Thanks for helping me at least a bit with the episode articles. I was kinda drowning to doing all of them. Thank you for your time, ~Charona (talk) 11:06, April 30, 2014 (UTC) No problem! I'll probably be knocking more of those out tonight Walking On Sunshine (talk) 15:21, April 30, 2014 (UTC) CAP WORDS I Have A Disability And Im In A Special Ed Class I Never Did An Spelling Classes I Dont Know How To Handwrite It just Happens I Cap Every Letter i dont know my Vowels (Lol-ionel! (talk) 09:17, May 8, 2014 (UTC)) aware are you aware that some user replace the pictures on the 10th anniversary message with videos or was it you ??? please leave a feedback on my page walking on sunshine thank you very much (Lol-ionel! (talk) 01:09, May 11, 2014 (UTC)) re:10th anniversary message really sunshine but you uploaded the image and it gets replace by a video and the images get deleted does coco and shadow know of the 10th anniversary message being replace by videos because YouTube copyrights can take it down (Lol-ionel! (talk) 01:16, May 11, 2014 (UTC)) oh thanks goddess oh thank goddess im very glad ps do you have the youtube link to toei's channel user on youtube thank you very much thank you thank you You're a big help around here. Thanks Shadowneko (talk) 20:58, June 24, 2014 (UTC) You're welcome. I'll try to be less abrasive though. Walking On Sunshine (talk) 22:38, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Darn another vandal? I'll ban them asap Shadowneko (talk) 11:17, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Saiark You haven't put the picture on the list. User talk:Wqaas. : I couldn't find a clear picture of either one. Walking On Sunshine (talk) 15:42, July 6, 2014 (UTC) how you you like to be able to delete things? Keeping up with the picture spam here is a full time job and I'm always running somewhere in IRL. I think a 3rd admin around here would help...would you like the job? Coco seems to be busy lately too. Let me know Shadowneko (talk) 14:50, July 14, 2014 (UTC) :ok be careful deleting pictures as you have to figure out what they are dispalyed on. Unused shots are fair game besides backgrounds and stuff Shadowneko (talk) 19:39, July 14, 2014 (UTC) congrats on the admin hi walking on sunshine congrats on becoming the 3rd admin of the pretty cure website i love to wish you best wishes since cure coco is very busy you will make a wonderful admin (Lionel-Sama 02:33, July 15, 2014 (UTC)) TOEYoey user TOEYoey is uploading fan pictures to the heartcatch pretty cure im am reporting (Lionel-Sama 16:19, July 16, 2014 (UTC)) It's not fanart Walking On Sunshine (talk) 16:40, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Thats Actually Art i wish he would name the pictures properly so we can find them just in case we need to add them to another pages also he uploaded a gif image a animated picture can we do that ? (Lionel-Sama 22:11, July 16, 2014 (UTC)) I'm pretty sure they aren't Walking On Sunshine (talk) 02:05, July 17, 2014 (UTC) just abit of training My policy has always been that if the episode hasn't aired we can't write a summary for it. I've been abit busy and I'm way behind on taking care of things and watching pretty cure. Shadowneko (talk) 12:39, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Alo-ha Pretty Cure hi walking on sunshine i like to think there is a reason new international pretty cure will appear the title is called travel to Hawaii Alo~ha Pretty Cure Appears Do you see the word Alo~ha Pretty APPEARS i know they could travel but Hawaii is country who knows maybe there is new pretty cures there till then we have to wait to see episode 28's preview episode then we can add to those pages dont you think so? (Lionel-Sama 01:28, July 19, 2014 (UTC))